You are a werewolf?
by SebastianTheCreator
Summary: Sterek. Nothing more to say. Or.. Stiles does not know Derek here, only by name! Enjoy!


I ran through the woods, I was breathing fast, my heart was pumping and my throat was sore. I stopped to hide behind a tree, I covered my mouth in case I would start to cough. I could hear the footsteps of my follower, I gasped quietly, and for the love of all gods from all religions on Earth, why did I have to gasp?! I ran off once again, I could hear the follower again, but nothing could stop my flee, or I thought so. I fell to the ground, felt a weight on top of me, I turned my head a little to the right, and my right eye met a pair of deep red eyes, I trembled, "finally, I got you" a perfectly toned voice said carmly, "now what, big guy? You're gonna punch me?" I asked, the man on top of me chuckled surperior, and with a slight smile painted on his perfect lips. I tried to get my face as far away from the dirty mud underneath me as possible, "listen, Stiles, I'm not gonna punch you, I tried to catch you because I need your help" he said, and he started to look a bit concernt. I look at him with my right eye, since the other eyes was almost digged down in the mud with the left side of my face, "help? From me? You do know that you are a completely stranger to me and I'm a completely stranger to you, right?" I said and tried to get loose of the man's grib. He stood up, grabbed my arm in his right hand, he dragged me back through the same road as I ran away on, "You might not believe me, you might not know me, you might not even want to help, but I'll force you to believe, I'll force you get to know me, and I'll force you to help me" he said with a chilly voice, "I might want to help you if you told me what the hell this is all about!" I yelled. We got closer to a half burned house, ruined and I guess the smell of smoke not only would be in the rooms of the house, but down in the very foundation of this once big house. The man pushed me through the door, I tripped and fell on the floor, scratched my left knee and my right cheek, I stood up and the man stood there and looked at me as he closed the creeking door behind him. I looked into those deep red.. No wait, his eyes! They were red a minute ago! Now.. They're light blue..!

"What is it you want me to help you with?" I said, "and more important, how did you know my name?" I continued, I stepped back a little as the man moved closer, "you're hurt" he said, placed his hand on my right cheek, "yeah, well, I was tossed through a wooden door by a stranger a minute ago!" I said cocky, he smiled at me and I felt a strange feeling near the scratch on my cheek and in my left knee, "there" the man said, I looked a little surprised, tugged up my pants' sleeve and looked at the now disappeared scratch on my knee, "how?" I looked surprised at the man in front of me, "I have.. Powers" he said, "I really need your help right now" he continued almost begging me, "with what?" I asked still looking at my knee. My strange kidnapper dropped off his black leather jacket, then pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor, I looked at him like a teenage girl look at the hottest guy in school, "omg! It's like you're photoshopped!" I yelled, embaressed and bluhing I looked away as the halfnaked man in front of me smiled that surperior smile once again, "listen, I have someting on my back, it almost reached my heart, I need you to pull it out" he said, "wouldn't it be a good idea to go to the hospital?! I'm just a high school student!" I yelled shocked, "I can't go to the hospital with this" he said and turned around, a bullet hole was digging a long way into the back of his back, just underneath his strange looking spiral tattoo, "I'll lie down over here and the tools you have to use are all on that table" he said and lyed down on a dirty couch, "how did you even get that bullet in your back?" I asked idioticly, he have been shut, you moron, "I was shot by a hunter" he said carmly, "a hunter? It's illegal to hunt in these woods" I said and looked at the tools, "not deer hunters, you idiot, werewolf hunters" he said, I looked strange at him, "a what-hunter?" I asked, he looked at me without answering, I took a long tool, it looked like something that could grab stuff, "so.. now what?" I asked, "pull. Out. The. Bullet" he said with that same chilly voice from before, "okay okay! Chill!" I said and with almost closed eyes, I pushed the tool into the wound, it started to bleed even more than before, and I could feel the bullet through the tool, I tried the pull out the damn bullet as gently as possible. The man growled a little, turned his face a little towards me, and there, I now believe in werewolves! His eyes were deep red again, his jawline were filled with hair, his ears got pointy and his face looked like a cross breeding between human and wolf, I pulled out the bullet completely, and looked surprised at the wound, which started to heal quickly.

The man stood up and looked at me, "my name is Derek Hale" he said and reached for my hand, which was covered in his blood, his hand around mine, so warm, "uhm.. Stiles Stilinski" I said and slightly blushed. Derek looked into my eyes, smiled slightly, but that smile was so charming, "uhm.. This bullet! It's not a normal bullet, it's made of silver" I said quickly, forcing Derek to look at the bullet and let go of my hand, "yeah, well, silver can kill a werewolf" he answered my unspoken question, "I see.. uhm.. I have to go now" I said and headed for the door, "wait, I'll give you a ride" Derek said as he started to put on his shirt and leather jacket, I blushed as the first thing I did, "you what?" I whispered with a dry throat, he looked confused at me, "I have my car right outside, so I'll get you home" he said, my inner spirit facepalmed himself, "oh, you don't have to, I can walk" I said and opened the door, but it got shut very quickly, on my left side, on the same height as my eyes, his arm was stretched out with his hand resting on the closed door, I turned around and met those deep red eyes again, "I'll drive you" he said and I nodded without speaking even one word, he pulled me outside, into his car and away we was. I glazed out of the window, "you are a werewolf, so.. Does something like vampires, fairies and trolls excist?" I asked feeling stupid, "I know that vampires excist, but I have never heard of trolls nor fairies" he said without taking his eyes away from the road, "oh" I kept looking out of the window, "you want to meet a vampie?" he asked and finally he looked at me, "no! I'm fine!" I answered and looked shocked at him, he smiled and looked back at the road once again.


End file.
